The Tribe Season 6
by Pipy889
Summary: My version of season 6-it starts on the boat but then continues onto the island. we meet some new faces but also some old ones. the main characters are amber, bray, baby bray and trudy.
1. Episode 1

The Tribe Season 6 Episode 1

Written by Pipy889

The mall rats are still on the boat. Amber and salene are playing with bray when everyone starts yelling that there's a speed boat behind them.

**Lex:** **Amber, get the kids down below. We'll handle this mob.**

Amber quickly gathers up bray and grabs Brady by the hand and takes them below deck. The speed boat was getting closer.

**Jay: it only looks like there's one guy on there lex, shouldn't give us much trouble.**

Lex, jay and slade get ready to fight while everyone else moves towards the back of the boat just as amber reappears from under the deck.

**Amber: Lex, we don't need a blood bath here so please don't hurt him too much.**

**Lex: Amber if he tries to hurt us we're going to fight back so don't try to stop us.**

Amber goes back to join Trudy at the back of the boat. The speed boat pulls alongside the boat, which makes it very clear that the person in the speed boat doesn't want to harm them.

**Bray: Permission to come aboard.**

Amber faints and hit's the ground Justas bray comes onto the boat. His clothes where dirty and had a few rips but it was clearly bray.

**Lex: Bray? We all thought you were deleted by the technos, the files they showed amber they said you were a goner. **

Trudy and salene were trying to wake Amber who was completely out. The shock of seeing bray, the man she loved alive was enough to make her faint.

**Bray: Ambers alive? I thought she was dead too, the technos took me away from outside the barn when she was having our baby.**

Lex hadn't moved at all, whether as bray had moved to the back of the boat and was tending to amber who still hadn't woken up. Bray, Salene and Trudy carried Amber down the stairs to the deck below where there was a bed. They laid her on the bed.

**Trudy: bray we'll leave you two alone for awhile. Okay?**

Salene and Trudy moved back up the stairs both giving bray a hug as they went.

Bray smoothed the hair off Ambers face.

**Bray: I'd forgotten how beautiful you were Amber.**

He kissed her on the forehead and she stirred slightly.

**Amber: bray...Oh my god, I thought you were dead.**

She sat up, slightly dazed. They kissed and then bray moved off the floor in his knelling position to next to Amber on the bed.

**Amber: Bray, I don't get it, what happened? I was in labour and you were there one minute and then you were gone the next. If Trudy hadn't have come I would have died bray.**

**Bray: I know, but I tried to get back to you but they shot me with one of those laser things. They took me to the mines. When you guys got rid of ram the mines stopped working, there was no one to make us work. I stayed there to help the ones they'd hurt. I didn't to go back to the mall amber, I thought you were dead. I didn't want to face the facts that you were gone. **

Amber moved closer to bray and kissed him on the cheek.

**Amber: but I'm not bray and neither are you, so when did you decide to come back to the city?**

**Bray: Well, I thought that it would be better to go back and see what damage ebony had done.**

Amber let out a laugh and kissed bray again on the lips he kissed her back.

Back on the deck Jay was really worried.

**Jay: but what if...if. Oh I sound really selfish. She loves bray, I don't think she ever really loved me Trudy.**

Trudy was sitting next to him, looking anxious

**Trudy: Maybe so jay but I do think she had feelings for you. But yes she does love bray, he's the father of her kid for heavens sake. I doubt that little bray will be their only kid. I just hope that neither of them disappear this time.**

She moved closer to jay.

**Trudy: you know what jay, you need to move on from Amber, look for someone different.**

**Jay: I don't exactly have much choice do I? But you know Trudy, I think I know who I want.**

He moved right next to her and moved is hand over her face, then they kissed passionately.

Amber and bray had their arms around each other and were sitting on the bed as amber was telling bray what had happened since he was gone.

**Amber: well after Trudy came she helped deliver our baby then I christened him with your name as a remembrance to you as well I knew you were gone, because Trudy found my ring.**

**Bray: So when do I get to meet this son of ours.**

Amber got rather too quickly and ran out of the room and into the next. Bray looked after her curiously.

**Bray: Amber? What are you doing now?**

**Amber: Sorry bray, but I'd nearly forgotten about the kids. Trudy! Can you come and get Brady.**

Trudy came down the stairs and went straight into the bathroom, she was pink in the face. Amber followed her. But bray stayed in the bedroom.

**Amber: Trudy why are you blushing? **

**Trudy: well...um, me and jay are back together again.**

**Amber: really? Well um...that's great trudy. I guess I still have to tell him about bray though.**

Trudy had picked up Brady and was staring at Amber like she'd left something out.

**Trudy: yes Amber you will. But leave out the bit about you not ever loving him.**

Amber look as if she was about to slap her. But before she could Trudy left the room not even looking at bray. Amber looked as if she would cry. How could her best friend say something like that after everything they'd been through together. Amber decided that she'd leave Trudy until later. Bray still hadn't met his son.

**Amber: bray meet well I suppose it's baby bray now. **

**Bray: Amber he's beautiful, I'm so proud of you. You raised him until now practically on your own. But now we can be an actually family. **

**Amber: maybe, but not a boat. May's contact doesn't even know where the boats going.**

Bray cuddled his son as Amber watched. She sat down next to them and cuddled up to bray looking sad.

**Bray: every things going to be okay know Amber. You've got no reason to be sad, you should be happiest you've ever been.**

**Amber: I know bray, but I'm worried something will happen to one of us again and our baby will grow up with only one of us.**

Bray hugged her, he knew that they had a sort of curse, Eagle mountain, then the technos.

**Bray: I won't let anything** **happen to this family amber, not if I can help it.**

On deck Trudy was hysterical.

**Trudy: how could I have said that to her. She's my best friend and I know she had feelings for him, but she would never love anyone as much as she loves bray.**

Salene was sitting on the ground looking annoyed.

**Salene: Trudy, Amber never did anything to you so why did you say something as mean as that.**

**Trudy: I know salene it's just that you know, I really like jay and we're and item now it's just that i now that Amber never really loved him.**

Bray and Amber had reappeared from below and looked like a real family with baby bray in Bray's Arms.

Trudy looked at Amber she could see that Amber wasn't as happy as she should be.

**Amber: Lex, Jay look! There's and island up ahead.**

**Bray: well, I think we just found our new home.**

The End


	2. Episode 2

The Tribe

Season 4 episode 2

Written by Pipy889

A distant island was clearly visible from their boat. Everyone was asleep either on the deck or in the cabin. The tribe had decided that amber, bray and baby bray could have the bedroom as they were the only real family.

**Bray: Amber, baby brays crying.**

**Amber: I'll get him.**

Amber stubbled out of bed and she hit her head on the roof. She moved forward towards her son's cot, she moved her hand to her head. Bray appeared next to her, he gently grabbed her hand and led her back to bed.

**Bray: Amber, don't worry about him. He's got to get used to his daddy.**

**Amber: but bray...oh okay but don't be too long.**

Bray was nursing his son as he paced around the room. Amber sat down and watched bray and how baby bray almost instantly stopped crying.

**Amber: god bray, he only ever does that for me. Well so much getting used to his daddy. I think he almost knows that you're his dad.**

**Bray: I was sure I'd never get to hold him after what happened with the technos. Just as sure that I'd never get to kiss you again.**

He moved over to amber and kissed her.

In the cabin Trudy was stirring in her sleep.

**Trudy: no...Amber, don't hurt her...no!**

She woke up suddenly. She had had maybe the worst nightmare in her life. Amber was being tortured by what looked like a techno but it looked more like a robot. The other weird thing about the dream was that amber looked to be pregnant. But she knew for a fact that amber wouldn't go through all that pain again.

**Trudy: it was only a dream Trudy. Pull yourself together, ambers fine and she's not pregnant.**

Trudy continued to talk to herself as she crept out of the cabin and along the deck; she opened the hatch that led below deck. Amber and bray were lying in bed together with their arms around each other.

**Trudy: see Trudy, you were being stupid.**

She went back to the cabin and curled up in her blanket. But what if Amber was to get pregnant again? Would bray think that it was jay's and leave her? She concluded that she was being a worry wart.

The next morning slade was trying to calm down ebony who was in a fit after what she did to ruby.

**Ebony: Slade I feel terrible because of two things, one because of how jealous I was of ruby and two because I hate boats.**

Trudy had told Salene about the nightmare.

**Salene: Trudy you've got to make up with her and I'm glad you're not Tai-San or I'd be worried that that dream would come true.**

**Trudy: so am I, I mean if that were to happen ... god knows what I'd do. But you do agree with me about Amber being pregnant don't you?**

Salene squirmed in her spot on the floor.

**Salene: well, it could happen but don't think that Amber would go through with it. She's just got bray back and another kid would be too much for her. Well at least I think.**

Down below Amber and bray were just waking up.

**Amber: bray, I'm worried about Trudy**

**Bray: why?**

**Amber: well yesterday we had a bit of a row, when she was getting Brady.**

**Bray: what about? Its jay isn't it?**

**Amber: well yes. I wasn't going to tell you because I knew you make something of it. Well me and jay were together for a few weeks and we still were until you came.**

Amber started to cry.

**Amber: well I didn't want to be with him for quite a while because I thought that the memory of you would drive us apart. But in the end I gave up.**

**Bray: well, what's that got to do with Trudy?**

Amber sniffled and bray put arm around her.

**Amber: well what happened was jay tried to kiss me when I was crying about you, but I wouldn't let him. I knew that he had feelings for me and I sort of liked him. I wouldn't talk to anyone after I found out about you being deleted. Jay had talked to Trudy about me and she had cooked him dinner to keep his mind of me.**

Amber got out of bed and walked over to the small circular window. Bray followed and realised that Amber had a hard time moving on from him and raising his kid at the same time.

**Bray: Amber you more loyal to me then I was to you, think about it didn't take me long to get with Danni, but look how long it took you, when you practically had jay drooling over you.**

**Amber: I know bray. But back then we didn't have a kid did we? Trudy also had feelings for jay so the dinner turned into a date. Then they were secretly sleeping together, well at least until I walked in on them.**

Baby bray whimpered in his cot. Amber walked over and picked him up.

**Amber: every time I looked at this little man here I thought of you and how much I still loved you. I couldn't even look at Trudy let alone ask her to take care of our baby so he had heaps of people looking after him while we weren't talking. I was too busy making sure that mega was under control to be a loving mother all the time like I should be. I told jay I was over you so that if it was possible our baby would at least have a father figure that I actually liked a lot. It worked and well I was falling for him and we eventually got romantic with a bit of kissing when I visited him at his hide out.**

Amber looked miserable and was still nursing her baby. Bray hugged her and took bray off her and put him back in his cot just as Amber burst into tears.

**Amber: I'm sorry bray, I feel like I've betrayed you.**

**Bray: there's no way in the world I could think badly of you Amber, because I love you just as much as I did when you were pregnant.**

They kissed passionately and made their way back to bed.

Trudy came down the stairs half an hour later to find them still in bed but wide awake talking.

**Amber: Trudy, what's wrong?**

**Trudy: um...nothing, I just wanted to apologise about the other day.**

Bray sat up and pulled the bedclothes up to cover himself and Amber more.

**Bray: well...I'll go get changed, see you two up top. **

He kissed Amber on the cheek and headed into the bathroom, gathering up his clothes as he went. Trudy had turned around has he was nearly naked.

**Amber: so what? Are you going to apologise or what?**

Trudy turned back around to face Amber. Amber looked annoyed, maybe even angry.

**Trudy: well I'm sorry about what I said about never liking him, but I knew that you weren't over bray completely so it just came out. **

**Amber: well okay I suppose I can forgive you, but you opened the hatch last night, I saw you. What were you doing?**

Trudy couldn't believe that amber had seen her last night. Baby bray started to cry. As amber didn't exactly have the right clothes on (if any)Trudy went over and got him bringing him to amber who had wrapped the bed clothes around her. As amber tried to settle baby bray, bray appeared again fully dressed. He came over to Amber who handed the still crying baby over. Bray took his son up the stairs and out onto the deck.

**Trudy: well you see I had a nightmare about you and this robotic looking techno thing.**

**Amber: so that explains a lot.**

**Trudy: and I was worried so I went to make sure you were all right...and there's something else. Amber you wouldn't go through with another pregnancy would you?**

**Amber: why?... And yes if it was bray's of course I would.**

**Trudy: well in the dream you were pregnant again. So you would go through everything you went through last time?**

**Amber: well except for the kidnapping and bray thinking it was pride's and of cause being banished and bray disappearing while I was in labour, sure.**

Trudy stifled a laugh. She went over to amber and hugged her. Then left so amber could get dressed.


	3. Episode 3

The Tribe season 6 episode 3

Written by Pipy889

The looming island was getting close. Mays contact (Sam) and jay were discussing how long it would take to get there.

**Jay: well I don't care if it's a little risky or a lot risky. how long?**

**Sam: well maybe a day or so why?**

**Jay: well we're running out of food and Brady and baby bray need to be of this boat soon they're getting really restless according to Amber and Trudy. **

Amber and Trudy were sitting down in the cabin with the door wide open. Brady was trying to get baby bray to walk.

**Amber: Brady I'm sure he'll do it when he's ready okay?**

**Brady: red-y?**

She grabbed baby bray's arms and tried to pull him up but he fell straight back down again.

**Trudy: she's happy to have her uncle back aren't you?**

**Brady: uncie bray!**

Bray was talking to jack and ellie who were really interested in what had happened at the mines.

Amber got up and picked up baby bray, she then walked slowly over to bray.

**Amber: bray? I was wondering if you'd fed bray or not because he's acting really weird.**

**Bray: no I haven't, and what do you mean by weird?**

**Amber: well if you haven't then I'm thinking that something's seriously wrong with him. He hasn't cried once today and the only time I fed him today was breakfast.**

She cradled him talking to him softly. She looked at bray and bray could see how scared she looked.

**Bray: Amber, I'm sure he's fine okay? Maybe he's just going through a stage or something. You know babies one minute they're fine then the next they're yelling their little heads off.**

Amber face hadn't changed much. She turned away and headed down below. Bray followed her worried she would over react.

**Bray: amber I'm sure it's nothing okay.**

Amber was nursing baby bray in one arm and a bottle in her other. She knelt down and started going through baby bray's bag as she got further down she went quicker, throwing things on the floor next to her.

**Amber: bray, it's not nothing there's no milk powder left. But there was at least three spoonfuls left this morning. **

**Bray: I suppose you were half asleep though.**

Amber gave him an annoyed look then went around to the other side of the room and picked up her own bag and put it on the bed.

**Amber: bray I think I would have noticed if there wasn't any left. Someone's taken the last of it now I know it wasn't me and if it wasn't you then who was it?**

Bray had made his way to her and gave her a hug then took baby bray from her arms and put him in his cot. 

**Bray: amber you're over reacting why don't **_**you**_** just feed him until we find some more or maybe even a cow. We'll have to make sure that lex doesn't get any crazy ideas though. **

**Amber: well I suppose I could try. But he's a year old bray not a few weeks. Maybe Trudy has some powder stashed or... maybe it was Trudy who took the last of it. You know for Brady, I know she's four but maybe Trudy thought she needed it. **

**Bray: well she might have amber but if baby bray doesn't get fed...well you know what happens.**

**Amber: I know he dies. Maybe I should see if it was Trudy then if it wasn't hold a meeting. He can't live without milk bray, the only solids he eats are mashed up carat, banana and baby food and were completely of all of those. **

She sunk onto the floor beside the bed and started to cry. Bray reacted almost instantly, kneeling down and picking her up. He placed her on the bed and hugged her until she stopped crying.

**Bray: amber, its okay we'll pull through we always do. Baby brays a strong little man he's got you for a mum. Okay? So just relax.**

**Amber: I know he's strong bray but I defiantly don't think that it's cause of me. I'm sorry bray I'm being stupid he going to be fine. But I've got to try and get a grip, I can't go around crying all day can I?**

**Bray: now I can't let you do that, I just wouldn't be right. Amber you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met and our son will grow up to be the greatest leader ever, he'll love the outdoors and he'll be handsome and smart...and he'll always have us to take care of him.**

**Amber: bray you're right, but our son is already perfect. But now he's got his dad back he'll be better than ever.**

Amber and bray hugged then kissed passionately.

Salene had been sitting in a corner deeply involved in her thoughts. Bray and amber appeared from down below.

**Amber: can no one go down below for awhile please. I'm trying to get bray to go to sleep.**

Amber had gone into the cabin and was talking to ram about the new virus. While salene got up and called out to bray who was closing the hatch.

**Bray: yeah what's the problem Sal?**

**Salene: well, I was wondering if you'd seen Ryan at the mines.**

A tear had formed in the corner of her eyes but she blinked it away.

**Bray: um... well I did once but he didn't look to good. And well I managed to um... well get onto one of their computers and well...it said he'd...well been deleted. But that doesn't mean that he's dead, cause well look at me it said I'd been deleted but I'm still here aren't I?**

**Salene: well I suppose he could be alive but I'll probably never see him again will I? **

**Bray: well, seeing that we're on a boat in the middle of the sea, no. But if mega's computer hadn't created the new virus I'd defiantly say yes we would, well if he was alive. **

Bray gave her a quick hug and headed over to amber and ram that had just been joined by lex, all of whom were discussing if they would ever go back to the city again.

**Amber: I sure me and bray would but not for a long time maybe five years, if the new virus doesn't reach us on the island. Bray we would wouldn't we? I'm sure I would and I'd take baby bray with me but you'd have to come with us. You'd come right?**

**Bray: well I'm not sure, how are we supposed to know if the city's safe in five years it's not as if we can just go there and settle back into the mall as if nothing's happened. But you guys are right we do need to go back, I mean it's our home and all the supplies are there. **

Amber moved uncomfortably and bray put an arm around her.

**Bray: guys someone's taken the last of the milk powder and bray can't live without it he's not old enough to well...at least not yet. **

**Lex: bray get over it if, he'll live just get amber to feed him or something.**

**Amber: it's not that simple lex and anyway I've already tried that and unless we get some more milk baby bray won't make it to the island.**

Bray pulled amber into a hug to stop her from crying as tears had started to form in the corner of her eyes.

**Gel: god amber, stop being a cry baby, he the brat dies then just have another one at least you've got a guy. Any way I was wondering if any of you wanted to join me and try my new facial cream? **

**Amber: I'm not in the mood gel and if you knew that you're only son might die then I'm sure you'd be worse than I am.**

Ruby had heard gel and was supposed to be resting but figured that she may as well.

**Ruby: what's in it gel?**

**Gel: well, it's a mix of powdered milk and some other stuff, a lot of people don't know but milk is really good for the skin, it's-**

**Amber: wait a minute did you say powdered milk?**

Amber gave her a suspicious look and slowly walked up to her lifting her hands as she did so.

**Gel: well of coarse that's what I said it's not as if we have a cow or anything is it.**

**Amber: GEL! How could you be so stupid? That's the last bit of baby bray's milk he needs it to survive!**

Bray had quickly grabbed amber's arms retraining her as he knew that she would lose it, he was mad too but not as much as amber.

**Bray: gel, have you mixed it up yet?**

**Gel: no, I wasn't going to mix it up until I knew I wasn't a loner.**

**Amber: gel we need it back please... even you can't be that selfish... I think.**

Gel nods and walks back to her bag where she pulled out a small container. She walked back and placed it in ambers hands then walked back and started talking to ruby.

As dawn rose bray woke up alone, unaware of where amber was he slowly got out of bed and made his way up the stairs. He watched amber who had her head over the side of the boat clearly unwell.

**Bray: morning amber, I didn't know you got seasick.**

Amber turned around quickly wiping her mouth.

**Amber: neither did I but there's always a first. I haven't felt well since last week, even though I've been on heaps of boats this the first time I've been sick.**

She was pale and shivering, bray moved over to her and put an arm around her. She quickly turned her head over the sea again as she vomited.

**Bray: whoa, you are sure you haven't eaten something that didn't agree? This isn't like seasickness. **

**Amber: I'm okay now you go back to bed.**

She pulled a smile then he kissed her forehead. As soon as he went below deck she vomited again over the side of the boat.

**Trudy: amber are you okay? I know you don't normally get seasick and I also know you just lied to bray.**

**Amber: I'm okay Trudy but I need to tell you something...Trudy I think I'm pregnant again.**

Trudy gasped and a wide smile crossed her face she ran over to amber and gave her a hug.

**Trudy: now you're sure aren't you? **

**Amber: Trudy, I know what it feels like and I'm pretty sure, I'll do a test later today just to be sure.**

Amber vomits again and Trudy puts a soothing hand on her back.

The End (end credits)


	4. Episode 4

**The Tribe**

**Season 6 episode 4**

**Written by Pipy889**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the tribe as much as I wish I could, I don't. But I do own the story line. **

**Authors note: thanks to for my first review on fanfic as this is my first story please read and review and please be nice :)**

**Rating: T(just in case)**

As the tribe ate their lunch, which consisted of spaghetti and rice, the mallrats talked about the future, the past and the present. Amber and bray were the quietest of the tribe as they sat with their arms around each other.

**Bray: amber?**

**Amber: mmm, what's up?**

**Bray: oh nothing. No appetite uh?**

Amber just sat there fiddling with her food with her fork. She hadn't eaten a bite and nearly everyone else had finished every last bite.

**Amber: what? Oh no... I don't feel like eating anything.**

**Bray: do want me to take it?**

Amber nodded briefly and bray stood up and took their dishes to the bucket the tribe was using as a sink.

**Amber: what's that smell?**

**Slade: I don't smell anything.**

**Lottie: neither do I... what does it smell like?**

**Amber: it doesn't matter, it must be the food or something.**

Amber suddenly turned as pale as a sheet and stood up and ran to the back of the boat with a hand over her mouth, she threw up as soon as she reached the edge. Bray came up behind her in a hurry.

**Bray: hey, you okay? So much for being fine... here's a towel.**

He pasted her the towel as he rubbed her back with his free hand.

**Amber: I feel better now... I might go have a rest down below.**

Bray led her to the stairs and followed her down. He helped lay down on the bed then kissed her cheek. He then went back up the stairs, closing the hatch behind him.

Amber stood up and went into the bathroom, grabbing something from her bag as she went. She closed the door quietly behind her, careful not to wake a sleeping baby bray.

Lottie and ruby were sitting near the edge of the boat talking quietly.

**Lottie: ruby, promise me you won't leave me when we get to the island... please? **

**Ruby: Lottie, of cause I won't leave you... why would you think I would?**

Lottie looked unhappy and ruby put an arm around her.

**Lottie: well back at the mall you didn't even look for me... it was amber who found me and I wanted it to be you... you're like a sister to me... actually more like mother if you keep bossing me around.**

They both laughed and ruby explained that she tried but she couldn't find her and she had to focus on getting out of the city in one piece even though she felt horrible about it. They hugged and continued talking.

Bray was sitting on the deck staring into the distance, completely lost in his thoughts. Trudy walked up behind him, sitting next to him, she looked concerned but talked softly.

**Trudy: how's amber?**

Bray looked across at her and shrugged his shoulders.

**Bray: she said she was okay...but... I don't believe her.**

**Trudy: well she probably has a good reason... I mean... maybe she just ate something that didn't agree or something... it's probably nothing, maybe I'll go see how she is.**

Bray nodded in agreement and Trudy made her way below deck.

Amber was sitting on her bed staring at baby bray's cot. Trudy walks up behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder. Amber looks up towards her then stands up and walks over to a whimpering baby bray.

**Amber: The test was positive Trudy... and I have no idea how to tell bray... I mean last time he accused me of cheating... and this time he might think its jay's... oh Trudy I'm so scared.**

**Trudy: its okay, it's great news, and Bray will be so pleased... there's no reason to be scared, you should be happy. **

**Amber: if you say so Trudy... and your right it is great news, I'll tell him tonight... but hopefully I'm not sick again today.**

The two share a hug and make their way up the stairs and onto the deck, where a concerned bray meets them.

**Bray: hey, you okay?**

**Amber: yeah, I'm fine. Actually I'm a bit hungry. **

**Bray: well I'll go get you something, an apple okay?**

Amber nodded and bray sets off for the food cupboard. Trudy looked at amber with worrying eyes and then walked off to play with Brady who was annoying lex with her doll.

Amber had been playing with Brady and baby bray when she suddenly felt sick again, she ran to the side of the deck as bray came from the back of the boat looking worried.

**Bray: you look pale amber, are you sure this is something you ate?**

**Amber: yes bray, I'm pretty sure but I think I'm okay now... I'll go have a lay down for a bit.**

Amber headed down below and bray looked after her with worrying eyes.

Amber sat down on the bed and put a hand to her stomach and then she whispered softly as if talking to her unborn baby.

**Amber: do you have to do this to me, daddy is getting suspicious of mummy. I'll tell him about you tonight. **

Later that day amber was dressing baby bray in a clean set of clothes in the cabin, when bray came up behind her and kissed her shoulder. Amber turned around to find him holding her pregnancy test in his hand. Amber looked scared and opened her mouth to explain but bray put a finger over her mouth.

**Bray: when were you going to tell me about this?**

He gave amber a smile then lifted her to her feet.

**Amber: well... I was going to tell you tonight but too late... are you happy?**

Bray gave her a hug then kissed her passionately.

**Bray: does that answer your question?**

**Amber: I guess so... I only found out today, but I had a feeling I was before today.**

**Bray: I sort of figured that bit out... by the way who else knows?**

**Amber: only Trudy but let's not tell the others until we absolutely have to... I mean, I don't want to be treated like I'm a cripple or anything like last time.**

Bray held her in a close embrace then replied with a smile.

**Bray: but I thought you liked breakfast in bed and massages?**

**Amber: oh very funny Mr. Comedian.**

They kissed again and amber continued to dress their son.

That night Trudy was talking to Salene in a hushed tone, amber came up behind them and sat next to Salene.

**Amber: hi Sal how was dinner?**

**Salene: it was okay, but I didn't see you there. Where were you?**

**Amber: oh no where... I mean I was with bray.**

Salene gave her a smile then amber moved closer and whispered something in her ear.

**Salene: you're pregnant? But does bray know?**

**Trudy: yes she is... and good point, did you tell bray?**

**Amber: well I didn't have to... I mean he found the test and he was actually happy... I thought he would be so surprised that he would think that it was jay's and leave me.**

**Trudy: he found it? God, that must have been a surprise for him. **

**Amber: actually I think he sort of knew... I mean after all that morning sickness he must have guessed and then when he found the test he must have known automatically. **

**Salene: I still have one more question... how far along are you?**

**Amber: well... Maybe two weeks maybe even less... strange thing is I never had morning sickness with baby bray.**

**Trudy: amber? **

**Amber: mmm**

**Trudy: do you want a boy or a girl this time?**

Amber looked at her hands as she moved them to her belly as she suddenly went white again and ran to the side passing bray as she went. She threw up again and Trudy and salene looked at each other as they went to see how she was and to congratulate bray.

**Amber: well, I think a girl might be nice... what do you think bray... about the baby? **

Amber threw up again and Bray moved his hand up and down her back.

**Bray: I defiantly think a girl might be good.**

Amber turned around and the two lovers hugged each other.

Just as the sun was rising the next day Lottie was sitting next to a sleeping ruby in the cabin; she was wide awake and walked over to the side of the boat and looked into the dark water.

**Lottie: oh my god! Ruby come here! Everyone wake up!**

A sleepy lex came up behind her and looked at her with droopy eyes.

**Lex: what now Lottie?**

Lottie pointed just in front of the boat as lex gasped, a large rock was just breaking the surface in front of the boat. Lex ran into the cabin and pulled a large lever down, turning off the engines automatically but it didn't help the boat slammed into the rock at almost full power knocking everyone to the ground, amber bray and baby bray had rushed from below deck and now all the mallrats were gathered on the deck all looking scared and worried.

**Bray: what do we do now?**

**Amber: lucky for us you came in that speed boat, we need to get everything and everyone off the boat now.**

The End (of episode)


	5. Episode 5

**The Tribe **

**Season 6 Episode 5**

**Written by Pipy889**

**Authors note: thanks for the reviews, they really make my day. My friends reckon I'm crazy because I get so excited. I'm really sorry about the wait; I had major writers block and still do. I'll try and put a new episode up once a fortnight (it depends on how much home work I get, I got a lot this month). Please read and review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the tribe, but I do own the storyline and amber and bray's unborn baby.**

**Rating: T (just in case)**

All the mall rats were gathered on the deck, everyone scared and worried. The noise they were making was so loud that nobody heard when the boat scrapped against the rock again. Bray yelled out to shut everyone up but nobody took any notice, so Amber with bray's help (she gave him stern look but it quickly vanished from her face) climbed on top of a wooden box and yelled at everyone.

**Amber: hey! Everyone! Listen to me!**

Bray whistled loudly and everyone turned to look at amber.

**Amber: thanks, now we need to do this calmly and carefully, we don't want anything to worsen our situation. Now, I need you to listen to me and bray.**

Lex coughed loudly amongst the tribe and most of the tribe either rolled their eyes at him or gave him annoyed looks.

**Bray: thanks lex... now Amber's right we need to co-operate. This boat won't hold any longer than maybe half an hour... maybe even less, but you don't need to worry about that.**

**Ebony: and why would that be?**

She said sarcastically, crossing her arms at the same time. Bray looked at her and replied smoothly.

**Bray: because we won't be here any longer then fifteen... well that's if no one tries anything smart.**

He looked at ebony then at lex, they would be the two he would guess to stuff something like this up. Amber put a comforting hand on his shoulder and climbed down from her box.

**Amber: bray's right, we need to get off this thing before we all go down with the ship. We'll use the speed boat like a ferry with bray being the Ferrier. We'll all have to use our initiative and do what's best for the tribe. Supplies, Brady and baby bray will go first then all us and our bags. Every go it?**

Everyone nodded in response then ran around the boat gathering supplies and everything they wanted off the boat and trying not to think about what might happen to them, amber had just given baby bray to salene who was going across in the boat with the Brady and baby bray. Amber then hurried across the deck and then down below looking around to make sure nobody had noticed. But ebony saw and seized her opportunity to get rid of her enemy once and for all without anyone noticing, they'd just think she drowned.

**Ebony: bye amber, have a nice trip to the other side. **

Amber noticed and turned to see her closing the catch, then sliding the bolt in. Amber dropped the photo she had grabbed and rushed up the ladder, trying to open the hatch that just wouldn't budge.

**Amber: Ebony! Get back here... You're day will come! **

She walked back to the photo that was sitting on her bed. With tears welling in the corners of eyes she looked at the photo of her mum, dad, Solaris and herself. She then turned to the other picture that had only been taken the day before, of her, bray and their son. She then cried out a last resort.

**Amber: HELP! Please anyone!**

No one heard her as they were all too busy getting their stuff together and putting it into the boat as soon as bray returned from another load.

Bray lex, jay and May had just reached the island and were helping each other to pull the boat further up the beach and then shoving the anchor into the hot sand. They then made their way up the beach to the rest of the tribe, who were sheltering from the hot sun under some trees.

**Bray: good job everyone, now all we need now is stick together. Some of us might go ahead and see what's in those trees.**

**Jay: bray's got a point there, I mean what if there is another tribe up there. I'm thinking that bray, ram, lex, jack, slade and myself will go and see what exactly is up there. **

**Lex: good idea, the rest of you stay here with amber, Jay and ebony.**

Trudy suddenly stuck her head up and looked around, salene was still holding a fidgeting baby bray. A look of shock swept across her face.

**Trudy: guys, where's amber?**

**Bray: I thought she went with you... if she's not here then ... oh god, she's still on the boat!**

Bray ran back to the speed boat and flung himself in. Lex ran after him and grabbed his arm.

**Lex: bray there's nothing you can do, the boat will be completely under in a couple of minutes. Just be thankful that you got your kid out danger, that's what amber would have wanted.**

**Bray: I can't leave her lex, I can't just let her die, if she dies, she won't be the only one.**

Bray looked at his feet as he had promised amber he wouldn't tell her secret. Trudy came up behind lex and put a hand on brays shoulder.

**Trudy: guys, amber's pregnant. We can't just let them die.**

**Jay: Trudy's right, I'm going with you, whether you like it or not.**

**Bray: well, let's get a move on!**

Back under the deck of the boat amber was trying to open the hatch. She gave it a huge push, but slipped on the slippery ladder and fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

As bray and Jay climbed aboard the nearly sunken boat, they couldn't hear a sound.

**Bray: Amber!**

He ran over to the hatch and pulled it until he heard a metallic scrape; he flung himself down the stairs and gasped as he pulled amber over one of his shoulders. He grabbed the two photos from where amber had sat them on the bed and struggled up the stairs.

**Jay: bray! Is she...**

**Bray: not yet, but we all will be soon if we don't get back to shore.**

Jay nodded and they all climbed into the boat and speed back to shore. Bray sat on one side with amber in his lap as he stroked her hair. When they arrived less than a minute later bray and jay both helped carry amber up the beach and lay her down on a blanket Ellie had put down for the kids.

Everyone was waiting for her to wake up and it had been more than three hours since bray had laid her down and sat down so her head was in his lap. Trudy and jay had their backs to them and were whispering to each other, trying not to wake up their sleeping friends.

**Trudy: what does this remind you of?**

**Jay: when she was in a coma back in the mall. Why?**

**Trudy: it's just that with a baby on the way, she might not wake up... and the baby might...**

**Jay: Trudy she's gonna pull through and her baby will be fine.**

She gave a small nod then jay put his arm over her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

Bray sat on the amber's head resting in his lap when he felt her move.

**Bray: amber? Honey wake up.**

**Amber: oh...hi bray**

Amber sat up and bray gave her a huge hug.

**Bray: I thought I'd lost you.**

**Amber: not yet... oh god bray!**

**Bray: amber what is it?**

Amber put a hand to her stomach and collapsed.

**Bray: Trudy!**

Bray laid amber down then put his hand to her slightly bulging stomach. He can't lose them... not yet.

_So what do you think? Please review. _


	6. Episode 6

**The Tribe **

**Season 6 Episode 6**

**Written by Pipy889**

**Authors note: Hey guys, well here's chapter six of my season 6. I posted the second chapter of my season 4 story not long ago, so I've tried to update regularly for once. I need some ideas desperately for my season 4 story and some ideas for this one as well :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the tribe, but I do own the storyline and amber and bray's unborn baby.**

**Rating: T (just in case)**

It had been three hours since Amber had collapsed clutching her stomach, Bray and Trudy were trying everything they could to wake her, but nothing worked. Amber had paled even more(if it was possible) and Bray was trying to keep his son quite as lex had all ready yelled at Bray, telling him to keep the brat quite. Trader had taken the speed boat and decided to go back to somewhere near the city. Trudy had curled up with jay not far from Amber and Bray. They were talking quietly, trying not to disturb anyone as it was almost dark and everyone had gone to bed.

**Trudy: what are going to do now jay? I mean we can't go back to the city and we haven't really got a chance to explore this island. What about Amber? She could die and if she doesn't she'll probably lose the baby...poor Bray, he just got her back and now her might lose her and their baby.**

**Jay: Trudy calm down...I don't think I've ever heard anyone talk that fast before. First things first... lex and I are going to go and explore a bit more tomorrow, as for Amber all we can do is wait and hope.**

Lex had been poking the fire with a stick, hearing their conversation her pulled himself up and over to the tree they were leaning against.

**Lex: you know jay... the baby might not even be Bray's... it could be yours. Amber's only been with bray for less than two months. **

**Jay: Don't be stupid... she would have told me if it was mine. Not that it's any of your business, but we never got to that stage, she didn't want to get pregnant again... well at least not with me. **

Lex shrugged his shoulders and returned to the fire, while jay gave an apologetic smile to Trudy who was on the verge of tears.

**Jay: Hey what's wrong? Don't take any notice of Lex; he's trying to stir trouble. And I'm sorry I had to talk about me and Amber like that.**

**Trudy: it's not just that jay... if Bray hadn't come back would you have ever come back to me? I feel like I'm getting Amber's left over's. **

**Jay: almost certainly, I was going to dump Amber when I got the chance... she sometimes mumbles in her sleep about Bray and she'd wake up crying. I didn't really think she was that into me anymore but I was falling for you all over again.**

Trudy gave a small smile and gave jay a quick peck before curling up Brady and jay.

As the night got darker and the moon settled over the forest that covered the misty island, a group stood on a ridge, looking over at the sleeping mallrats. One spoke softly, to the one at the font. Her voice was just audible to the rest of the group.

**Stranger 1: what do you think Sasha?**

The man turned to face the group, his face was handsome, a few tribal markings covered his face, his long hair was pulled back into a short ponytail and his arms and legs were muscular.

**Sasha: I think we go and awake our trespassing foes, Patsy**

**Stranger 2: but what about Danni, wouldn't she want to know first?**

**Sasha: Ryan, I'm sure Danni is capable of missing tonight.**

**Ryan: but Sasha... Danni won't like that**

**Sasha: probably not Ry. Come on... before any of them wake up.**

The group made the way down the side of the hill, each holding a weapon; they split up, each taking a different side of the camp. Patsy's bird call was first then Ryan's, Sasha gave the final call. The group surrounded the sleeping mall rats, each with an extra two people behind them; they readied themselves for a fight. Just as they were about to attack, Ryan tripped over an empty can which woke some of the mall rats.

**Slade: what's going on? **

**Sasha: I think you'll find that you're trespassing and we'll need to take you all back to our tribe, to decide your fate.**

Patsy and Ryan were going around waking everyone and while Sasha and the other tribe members bounded each of the mall rats's wrists as they woke. Ruby, slade, ram, Sammy, Lottie, and Jay had all had their wrists bound and were waiting for the rest of tribe to be woken. As patsy pushed jay down onto the ground with the others, Trudy yelled out in protest.

**Trudy: leave him alone! You touch a hair on his head and I'll... patsy?**

**Patsy: Trudy? What are you doing here?**

**Salene: Ryan? What are you two doing here? **

Everyone had woken up by now (except Amber) and was crowding around the strangers. Salene was carrying baby Bray and Bray was carrying Amber.

**Bray: Sasha?**

**Sasha: bray, what's wrong with Amber? Here let me carry her.**

Bray shook his head and moved back laying Amber next jay and the other mall rats with bound wrists. Ryan had noticed the baby in Salene's arms and moved towards her.

**Ryan: Sal, you had the baby? Tai-san said you lost it... but I never believed it.**

**Salene: no Ryan, this is Bray and Amber's baby, baby bray. I did lose it, just like Amber's gonna do soon if we don't get some medicine for her.**

**Sasha: what! Amber and Bray are together? And she's pregnant with his 2****nd**** kid! **

**Bray: yes she is! And if you have a problem with that I suggest you stay far away from me, her and our baby. Got it?**

**Lex: what a minute, Ryan did you say Tai San? **

**Ryan: yer, she's been on the island for 10 months now. She's one of our doctors, she leant heaps of medicine stuff off the doctors of the technos. I'm sure she could help Amber.**

**Jack: so what sort of tribe are you anyway? You got a name?**

**Patsy: we're the survivors, our tribes made up of survivors of the chosen and the technos. A lot of the people who got deleted got brought to this island, until the tribe took over the prison camp. The chosen brought anyone that they'd supposed to have killed here. The original tribe members are our leaders; they're all of tribe leaders that were supposed to be dead.**

Bray was taking a drink from a water bottle and nearly choked, spitting out the water all over the ground.

**Bray: you mean Danni's here? She's one of your leaders? Does she know about me and Amber yet?**

**Ryan: she's our main leader and she doesn't know about you and Amber. We all promised Tai san we wouldn't say a word, she was pretty shaken after she thought she lost you. We needed her to lead us and the only way we could keep her from going under was telling her that she'd see you again. The only people that knew were Tai san, patsy and me. **

**Sasha: there's something else bray...she thought she was pregnant when she first got here and it turned out she wasn't but for a long time she thought she was. She has no idea that Amber's alive and she might try to do something about Amber and I don't mean help her get better.**

**Trudy: you mean she might try to hurt Amber or make her lose the baby, I mean if she doesn't soon? She might even try to hurt baby Bray.**

The group looked around at each other before getting on with their journey

As dawn rose the group reached survivors camp, which was much like the ecos (s4), but with long buildings surrounding a central square, behind those were lots of small cabins, with a few larger ones. A camp fire was in the centre of the camp, benches surrounded the fire.

As the mall rats entered the camp they passed a large veggie patch and orchard.

**Trudy: is anyone else thinking this is exactly like the ecos?**

**Salene: yeah... hey, I wonder if mouse will be safe at the ecos? You know from the virus.**

**Ellie: I'm sure she'll be fine Sal. **

**Patsy: mouse? Ecos? Virus? **

**Jack: yeah, mouse was one of our younger members, she decided to join the ecos.**

**Trudy: Which is the tribe that Amber joined after Eagle Mountain.**

**Ryan: and what about the virus?**

**Salene: a computer manufactured a new virus, which would kill anything that moved.**

**Patsy: so that's why your here... but what about everyone else in the city? **

**Ellie: we tried to get as many people out as possible but we only just made it ourselves.**

As the group entered the central square of the village, a group made their way towards the group, weapons raised.

**Survivor 1: who are you and what do you want?**

**Sasha: they are the mallrats, from the mainland, patsy's, Ryan's, TaiSan's, Danni's and my old tribe, just with a couple of new additions.**

**Survivor 2: then they are welcome, please join us for something to eat and drink.**

Bray moved forward with Amber, who was laying limp in his arms.

**Bray: please, she needs some medicine, she's pregnant.**

**Survivor 2: then follow me to the hospital, TaiSan, will know what to do. By the way my name's Ardie**

**Lex: I'm coming too, I want to see TaiSan.**

**Survivor 1: of course, patsy will you go and get Danni for me; she'll be in the rec room, with the others and my name is Dustin. **

As Bray and Lex followed Ardie to the hospital, the told Ardie what had happened back on the mainland. As they reached the entry a familiar figure opened the door. TaiSan as staring at them and they stared back. To break the awkward moment, a woman came rushing through the door and banged into Bray; who nearly dropped Amber. The woman stepped back and went to apologise when she noticed who she bumped into.

**Bray: Danni? ...**

_**Please review, it makes me want to update more often.**_


End file.
